718-B: A Star Wars Story
by GreenNinjaGamer
Summary: The Guardians have a new mission that will require all of their training. Will they succeed in assassinating Chancellor Palpatine? Or fail their task to prevent Order 66.
1. A New Mission

Chapter 1: A New Mission

 **This is my first story, so please don't hate. Also, I don't make contact with anybody on this, this is just something to do in my spare time so don't try to contact me or anything, I will disregard it. Hope you guys enjoy! And this is my own invention and story, not based off anything already made… sorta.**

To fully understand this story, you need to know a little bit about what's happening here. The date: September 21, 2019. The place: Classified. In a house on a normal, neighborhood street, 9 family members live happily, they're your average American family, except for one, small, tiny thing. Some family members are part of a team, a really, super, team.

Meaning the leader of the team is actually the most powerful man on the planet. he was gifted great power from God, knowing that 15 year old Caleb Jarvis would do great things with it, after all, "With great power, comes great responsibility". Also, Caleb has a tendency to break the 4th wall a lot so, be warned. Caleb was also gifted with SIVRAJ, the Super Intelligent Virtual Reality Artificial Juggernaut, which helps in assisting Mr. Jarvis in his adventures saving the multiverse, one world at a time.

Garett Jackson, 14 years old, loyal, he will have your back no matter the situation. Catherine, 12, a little quirky, but that's what people love about her. Olivia, 16, a fangirl (of everything), she will never back down and is up for anything. Finally, Andrew, 15, the cool guy that, if he puts his mind to it, can accomplish anything, he has been waiting to be a new member of the team for a long time.

Garett is playing Portal 2 with his brother Andrew in the den, Olivia just finished making another YouTube video for her channel, Catherine is playing with the family dog, Sam, and other family members are doing their own thing. The TV in the living room turns to static, then switching channels to reveal Caleb's face, knowing that it's a new mission, the family breaks away from what they're doing, and meets in the family room to see what new adventure awaits them, not knowing what is really ahead.

"Attention Jackson family, stand by for a new assignment" the automated message plays out, like any other mission.

Garett steps forward, eager to find out why Caleb has contacted them, "Yes! A new assignment, I wonder what it is!"

"This mission is going to be a long one, could be at least a day to a few days long, but it's for a good reason."

"Why is that?" The dad asked worried for how long his kids would be away

"Well, it could take a while to get the right people to help us with this job. Also, I'm just going to go ahead and say it, we're going to assassinate somebody, The Chancellor to be exact, Chancellor Palpatine… of dimension 9738-J, an almost exact replica of Star Wars."

"How could a dimension like that exist? Star Wars is fictional."

"That may be to us Mr. Jackson, but the rule for the multiverse is that if it can happen, it exists in another dimension."

"Anyway, I don't like my children going to kill someone, I mean, an assassination? I don't like the idea of my kids being near that type of influence."

"I completely understand, but answer this for me. If you could go back to kill Adolf Hitler, murderer of millions of Jews, and it doesn't stop there, but I will, would you go back to stop all that suffering, terror, and horror, that that man created in World War 3?"

"… Yeah, but this is different."

"Not as much as you would think, a man rules an empire, kills a lot of people, and strikes fear in the hearts of people everywhere, the only difference is the person doing it, it's a galaxy instead of a single world, and mystical powers. Please Sir, I need their help."

Mr. Jackson thinks about it, for around 2 minutes, his kids eagerly waiting his verdict. After speaking with the mother secretly, he turns to face the television, and releases his answer.

"Alright, they can go, but promise that the Chancellor is the only person that's dying."

"Sir, you know I can't promise that, but I will do my best."

Mr. Jackson sighs, knowing that Caleb can't do it alone, he nods slowly. Making Olivia, Garett, and Catherine dart out of the room to get ready for the mission.

"Oh, and Andrew."

Andrew turns while walking away from the room, excitement on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Suit up, I'm gonna need 5 people on this mission"

"R-Really? Finally! I've been waiting for this."

"But only if it's alright with your father." Caleb turns his head toward the father as he turns toward his son, nodding which makes Andrew hurry off to prepare for the adventure ahead.


	2. To a new dimension

Chapter 2: To A New Dimension

Olivia, Garett, Catherine, and Andrew walked into the living room, stopping exactly 3 feet away from each other in a straight line. Waiting.

Tony Jackson walked up to his children, and spoke to them saying, "Stay safe, keep each other safe, and come back safe."

"We'll be fine dad" Olivia said, "Remember, we have special training. SIVRAJ, we're ready"

All four of them started moving down, the spots they were standing on turned into moving platforms that brought them down to the headquarters of "The Guardians". When they arrived, Caleb Jarvis was waiting for them at the bottom. He was wearing a black and blue mission suit, standard mission wear.

"Alright guys, we have a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time, so let's get to it." Caleb said, knowing that his teammates would be ready for any task he gives them, "Alright, Olivia, garett, and Catherine, SIVRAJ is ready to give you guys the items you need for this mission, get to it."

The three jetted off to the 3 named metal tubes across the room that had each team members name on it. They stepped in and switches, buttons, and levers, started to move, SIVRAJ was doing it, and their capsules started to flood with gas, blocking anyone from seeing what they were doing through the window on the gray metal capsule.

"Aand Andrew," Caleb said looking at Andrew, Andrews face filled with determination as Caleb finally spits out what Andrews task shall be, "You're staying here."

"Wait, what?" Andrew said, monumentally disappointed at the job Caleb gave him

"You will be there, sorta, you will be testing a prototype drone, that you will control from here, helping us with the mission."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because, face it, you are kinda the noob here, this is sort of like a test to see how well you do."

Andrew sighs, and then walks over to the computer, "Alright, what am I driving?"

"You are going to drive this!" Caleb said enthusiastically

A little green and yellow disk a foot tall and 2 feet long in an oval 3D shape. It had 3 little dots for the eyes that, if connected together with lines, made an upside-down, wide, and non-isosceles triangle. Caleb walked over to the computer panel and typed in some code to start up the program that would let Andrew pilot the little guy.

"Whoa, this is a prototype?"

"Yes, so don't break it."

"I won't"

Olivia walked up in traditional jedi youngling robes, as did Garett and Catherine. "This is seriously what they wore? It feels strangely super comfortable" Olivia spoke up, "Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be, also, why don't we have gear?"

"Gear? Where we're going we don't need, gear." Caleb said, looking a little too proud he said that.

Garett, looking disappointed in the team leader, said, "Did you seriously just-"

"Yes," Caleb cut Garett off, "I regret nothing."

SIVRAJ showed up on the screen, with blue eyes and code in the background, SIVRAJ spoke through the speakers, "Sorry to interrupt, but we do need to get going."

"Right you are my dear ASI." Caleb said, he looked toward his team that had puzzled looks, not knowing what an "ASI" was, "ASI? Artificial Super Intelligence? Haven't you ever seen _Person of Interest_?"

"Nope" They all said at once

"Fine, then let's get going, through the portal everyone."


	3. A Change Of Scenery

Chapter 3: A Change of Scenery

The Guardians leaped through the portal, landing in the Jedi Temple; thankfully there was no one around. To their left was a wall that had various classrooms along the wall, and went behind them down the entire temple, ending at the Jedi Council meeting room, to their right was a wall that ended 5 feet in front of them and turned right, behind them the wall ended 15 feet away and turned left. The whole team wore traditional Jedi robes, of a light brown and tan color scheme.

"Okay… Now what?" Olivia said.

"We hide while Andrew scopes out the area." Caleb responded, right after he said that, Andrew's robot hovered through the portal.

"Wow, this thing handles weird," Andrew said, his voice coming out of a speaker on the top of the robot "it won't be easy mastering this robot, what is its name by the way? Does it have one?" Andrew said

"You'll get used to it, and its name is ARC, the Artificial Robotic Companion, now get to scoping"

Garett stepped up close to Caleb and spoke in a soft voice not to attract attention, "By the way, where and when are we?"

"We are at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and in between episodes one and two."

"So… before the Clone Wars, but after Qui-Gon's death"

"Correct Garett"

Andrew controlled the ARC to 50 feet in the air, and went around the corner, slowly, not to draw attention. Slightly down the hall was a clone trooper, wait, clone troopers weren't made until episode 2, gotta rethink that… I know! Down the hall was a temple guard, he had a standard Republic rifle and was guarding what looks like a treasure room.

"Well?"

"It's just a guard, that's it."

The guard saw out of the corner of his eye the ARC and didn't recognize it as Galactic Republic technology, and thought it was a probe.

"HEY! Don't move!" The guard spurted out, immediately shooting the ARC and destroying it right there.

"Come on! It's just a prototype!" Caleb yelled, annoyed his toy was destroyed so easily.

The guard shouted to his friends to get their attention, "Guys! This way, I shot down a spy probe."

Three other guards turned the corner and ran to the broken ship, studying it trying to find out where it came from, mumbling to one another giving out ideas. One of the guards noticed the group of heroes, and spoke to them, "Hey, you four, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in a class or something?"

Catherine stepped forward and pulled the whole innocent kid routine, "Sorry sir, we lost our way, where is the class for new youngling transfers?"

"Down the hall three classrooms down, hurry along young one, you do not want to be late."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Well played Catherine," Caleb said, proud of his teammates quick thinking, "Let's _get to class._ "

Gasp! Andrew let one out back at HQ where he was controlling the ARC robot, "Wha- WHAT!? Oh come ON! What the heck was that!?" Andrew spurted, angry that he is blowing his first shot at being on the team, "Now what?"

"We rebuild." SIVRAJ gave the idea to rebuild the robot and fast, to get it out to Caleb so he could use it, "It will take a while, but I can make another one iiiiin…"

"Well? When?"

"A day."

"What!? A day!? Seriously!?"

"Yes, Rome wasn't built in a day."

"But apparently an ARC is."

"Well, let's get to work."


	4. Deep Cover

Chapter 4: Deep Cover

"Alright, let's just, blend in." Caleb started while all four of "The Guardians", an elite team of super heroes that saves planets and galaxies, one planet and galaxy at a time, walked toward the room where younglings of all different species were there, ready to learn the ways of the force.

Garett spoke out, worried that his teams cover would be blown, "How are we supposed to blend in? It's not like we are actual younglings."

"Look, we'll get to that later, but for now, let's just get to class, who knows, maybe we'll all learn something. Just, pay attention for now and later, I can teach you more ways of the force."

All four of the Guardians entered the classroom, the room was circular shaped, with windows that looked out to Coruscant; the lesson was just about to begin. Out of the corner of his eye, Caleb saw a familiar face; he glanced toward the youngling, seeing the orange skin, immediately recognizing the Togrutan female.

The teacher stepped up and spoke to his students; all the students were in their own groups, chatting amongst themselves, "All right class, settle down please, we have a lot of work to do." The class went into formation, a grid of students, almost like minesweeper, The Guardians scurried off to their spots, that were all next to each other, "We have a special teacher today, we are very lucky that he could step away from his duties to teach you guys today, Welcome Master Yoda everyone." The teacher stepped away from the door and Master Yoda walked through, "Hello students" Yoda started off and the class responded in unison, "Hello Master Yoda."

"Today, pay attention you will, great things you will learn."

"Man, this guy always creeped me out when I was really young." Garett whispered.

"Hmm, and who are you four?" Yoda approached the group, "Recognize you, I do not,"

Caleb spoke up and said, "We're new, all four of us, from the same place"

"And where are you from, hmm?"

"Uhh, Felucia."

"Hm, interesting, continue, we shall."

"That was too close." Garett said, whispering to Olivia

Yoda started to move around the room, seeing the bright faces of each student, he spoke out saying, "As all of you know, the force, a Jedi's power it is. Great power it is, in the light, and dark sides of the force. Strengthen you will, your connection with the force, empower you it will. Some of you, already strong with the force you are, strong with the light, but also, strong with the dark…"

Silence filled the room, tension was high, as Yoda was about to expose someone that had a strong connection with the dark side of the force, but who? Yoda approached Caleb, staring at him right in the eye.

"You, Strong with the force you are, too strong, the dark side you have in you, a spy are you, hmm?"

"No"

"What are you then, hm?"

"Not a spy, but I am sorry, but for me I have to cut this lesson short, trust me, you have been a great teacher, but I gotta skedaddle."

"Not leaving you are."

"Sorry but I have to…"

Caleb glanced over at the Jedi knight, who was at the door, he pressed a button on a panel on the wall. He was calling security

"Oh, did you really have to do that?" Caleb said in a whiney voice to the Jedi, his sense of humor striking again.

"Alright, show's over."

Caleb tilted his head down, reaching out his arms to his left and right sides, lightsabers escaping from other younglings belts, they flew through the air landing in Caleb's hands, he turned them on, a blue one in his right hand, and a green one in the other. Caleb swung them around to get the kids to back away from him, making sure not to hit anybody. Yoda pulled out his lightsaber and got into the "ready" stance, while Caleb did the same, Yoda looked at Caleb, ready to protect the students and the whole Jedi Temple. Just with his look Caleb knew it was the "stand down" look.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if you make me." Caleb said

Yoda responded, "Who are you?"

"A friend, though you may not believe it now, sorry about this." Caleb Force threw Yoda out of the way,  
"Let's go guys!" Caleb made a run for it, Olivia, Garett, and Catherine following close behind. They were all quickly halted by 11 guards with rifles made a semicircle blocking all ways out of the temple. All guards aiming toward the group of heroes, Yoda blocking the entrance to the classroom, The Guardians had no escape in sight…


	5. The Escape

**Sorry for the short chapters, from now on they will be longer.**

Chapter 5: The Escape

Previously on "718-B: A Star Wars Story" please refer to chapters 1-4. They were surrounded on all sides, with no escape in sight, until…

"Well, we're screwed" The non-optimistic Catherine said, "I don't see a way out, anybody else?"

"I'll get us out of this, I just need time to think of a way to do that." Caleb said

"Well, we're outta time."

"Not yet, maybe they'll listen to reason."

"Don't try, they won't listen."

"You still have much to learn, let me do the talking." Caleb said, he got out of his fighting stance and turned toward Yoda, hoping he would listen to reason, "Master Yoda, please, I urge you to listen"

Yoda looked at him and signaled the commander guard to stand down, the captain proceeded to lower his weapon, as did the rest of the troops, but still they were on guard.

"Look, for reasons I cannot tell you, we are here for a good reason, it will take a lot of trust, but I ask you to let me and my friends go."

"Why have you come here?" Yoda asked

"Again, 'for reasons I cannot tell you' I would risk too much to tell you that information."

"Where did you come from?"

"Classified."

When did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago."

"How did you get in here?"

"Can't tell."

"Who are you?"

"We're the Guardians."

"Stand down."

"Not a chance, Yoda, you sensed the dark side in me, but sense the good in my heart as well."

Yoda stands still, closes his eyes, and waits, after about 20 seconds, he opens his eyes, faces the team and says, "Good in you I saw, but, surrounded by darkness it is, weapons at the ready." The soldiers put up their weapons and aimed toward the group.

"Ok, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Caleb whispered

"Last warning, surrender you will, or consequences you will face."

"Sorry Master, but the only way you're taking us in is in body bags."

"Whoa, let's not be too hasty." Olivia whispered to the crew

"Calm down, I won't let that happen." Caleb responded

"So be it" Yoda said, "Fire at will commander."

"Aye Aye Sir, fire at will."

"Ok, time to do something epic, SIVRAJ, now!" Caleb said, Right after that moment Caleb threw his hands up and used the force to propel the three team members in the air, a portal opened and a device came out of it, it trapped the other Guardians in the air in a protective bubble, several guards tried to shoot at it, failing to penetrate it. All of the Guards proceeded to aim at Caleb and fire their weapons, and in a split second, Caleb threw his arms out, crossing them, and used the force to take his lightsabers, that he stole from two younglings, off his waist and into his hands, he turned them on and waved them around blocking every. Single. Shot. That was fired from the troops. Caleb was turning, moving the sabers up and down, left and right, and using the force to his full advantage to know where every bullet was coming from and where it would land. The performance that was displayed by Caleb wowed even Yoda.

"Man, where's a beat drop when you need one!?" Caleb yelled, getting tired from protecting himself, finally Caleb had enough, he slammed his left foot down creating a shockwave of the force, pushing every Republic troop backward, "Come on guys, we gotta go!" Caleb waved his hand and turned off the force field holding the Guardians and they fell, they were caught by Caleb forever thanks to the force, he let them down gently but quickly, and proceeded to run away, the others quickly following.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Garett asked astonished

"Pure, simple, skill, besides, I have to do something to show the reader how awesome I am."

"Yeah, wait, what did you say?" Olivia commented

"Are you accusing me of breaking the fourth wall? Well, I didn't."

"Wait, what did you break?" Catherine said, tired of his 4th wall breaking

"Nothing, we gotta move, up there!"

They turned a corner then Caleb leaped up and landed on a high ledge, he lifted the others up and placed them next to him, the search party running past them turning the corner as well.

"Where'd they go?!" The commander said, "This way!" a random troop said, leading the armed guards away from the Guardians.

"Close, too close…" Caleb said

"Ok… now what?" Olivia asked.

"We get out of here."

"How?"

"Secretly. Ok, Force lesson number 1, focus."

Caleb closed his eyes, letting the Force fuel him.

"Close your eyes, try and cut off most of your senses, leaving just feeling, try and tune out all others, feel the Force, just, the Force. There is nothing else, feel it flow through you, guide you, it flows through all living things, but remember, just, the Force, feel its aura around you, welcome it into you, let it fuel you, and use it."

The Guardians closed their eyes, and felt the force flowing through them, they felt it in the air, focused on it, and let it in. They opened their eyes… and found Caleb on the other side of the hallway on a platform that mirrored the other side of the room.

."Wha, how are we supposed to get over there?" Catherine said

Caleb responded with "Same way I did, jump"

"How are we supposed to make that 20 feet jump?"

"You get 3 guesses…"

"Touche," Catherine exhales, and channels the force, she closes her eyes for about ten seconds, then opening them and immediately leaping from one platform to the other, she barely made it, and almost fell off after landing, and Caleb greeted her on the other side.

"Close one, try not to do that next time, who's next?"

Garett steps up, signaling Olivia to "step aside" as he approaches the edge, he focuses on Caleb and jumps toward him, he seemed to get a little short of the jump, fear entered Garett's eyes and he started to fall. Caleb reached out and caught him, lifting him up mid-air and setting him down on his platform.

"Nice try, but you can't rush the Force, you have to center yourself, not rush yourself, Olivia?"

"I'm coming." Olivia said, she signaled Caleb and the others to step aside and they did, she crept down and entered the "jumping" position, focused the Force and jumped, easily making the jump, she could have lept 40 feet and still make it.

"Impressive, most impressive, let's get out of here, through that gate."

Caleb pointed toward a vent that led to the outside, they crouched and crept over, Caleb got one of his lightsabers, looked down to make sure the coast was clear below them, it was. He turn the saber on and cut a hole through the gate, and signaled his team to stay there, by opening his hand and "patting down" on the air, they stayed, and he went through the vent, going very slowly. They waited and halfway through the vent, Caleb stopped and with his hand, told his team to move, they followed quickly behind Caleb and arrived outside of the temple, on a small ledge looking over Coruscant.

"Ok, don't look down, and move like I do." Caleb said, shimmying down the side with his team following.

"What's next?" Garett said

"We need help killing the Chancellor, and I have a person in mind." Caleb said, continuing to move across the ledge.

"Who?"

"You'll have to find out next chapter."

"What?"

"Nothing…"


	6. Out of The Temple

**First off, I'm sorry that this chapter is so late, I've been busy lately with school, I'm going to try to push them out more frequently. Anyway, without further ado, BEHOLD, CHAPTER 6.**

Chapter 6: Out of the Temple

"In here" Caleb said, whispering not to attract attention from any guards below the platform his team and he were on, "This vent may lead outside."

"What will we do then?" Garett said

"Hide, until we can meet our friend."

"What friend?"

"Cad Bane, we're going to find him and recruit him."

"Cad Bane… like from The Clone Wars TV show?"

"Correct, let's move."

They moved through the air ducts and emerged from the other side. They looked out onto Coruscant, and saw that the sun was setting.

"Alright, we gotta move, the sun is setting, good sign, the sun is setting, bad sign." Caleb said, he started to walk toward the edge of the narrow ledge

"What is that supposed to mean?" Olivia said

"It means the sun goes down, night comes, bad guys come out, and they don't go walking around during the day like they're not wanted, but the bad news is that bad guys come out, so we gotta be careful."

"Oh, yeah, that's a problem."

"Well, let's get to somewhere safe. I'll scout out the area."

Caleb looked below him to see a landing platform with a ship on it, a man walked out carrying a grey box, and it looked heavy. He set it down and walked over to a droid that handed him a clipboard, he signed it, entered the ship, and took off. Caleb jumped down after the droid left, and no one was left on the platform, he looked over at the many boxes the ship delivered, and examined the labels.

"Medical, fuel, droid parts, ah! Here we are, _Clone Experimental Weapons,_ just what we need."

Caleb broke open the lock on the blue and red box to reveal pistols, rifles, even armor.

"This must be from the Kaminoans, to show the Republic what they would be getting if they allow Kamino to create a Clone army."

Caleb reached inside and picked up grappling hooks that looked to be placed on the arm, it had 4 rings that the arm had to be through, then it would tighten on the arm, in had a rectangular he picked up four and jumped back up to the ledge.

"Alright, put these on, they'll help us get around."

"What are these things?" Catherine asked

"Grappling hooks, put your arm through the rings and… turn the knob, see if that tightens it."

Catherine did as she was told and it worked, the rest of the guardians followed.

"Put the hook on the wall behind you, and lower yourself down the slanted wall." Caleb commanded

"How?" Garett asked

"Uhh, let's see…" The hooks had a handle that you would wrap your fingers around, there was a button on the left side of it that you would press with your thumb. "Try this button." Caleb pointed the hook at the wall and it launched, hitting the wall and clamping onto it. He leaned back and the cord stopped him, it wasn't going to lengthen.

"Okayyyy, umm, oh, there's a button above the button on the side," Caleb pressed it, and the handle on the device opened to reveal the handle becoming a button that you could press, he pressed and held the handle, the wire shortened and slammed Caleb into the wall, the rest of the guardians laughed, while Caleb said, "Well, that hurt." Caleb pushed the upper side button again, he heard the machine make some noise, and saw a light go green, he didn't notice it before, but the light was red.

"Ohhh, so if the light goes red, that means if you press the handle, the wire retracts, but if the light's green…" Caleb pressed the handle and the hole that the wire was stored in on the wrist device gave out, he started falling. "WHOA okay! Let's slow down a bit." He let go of the handle and the wire clamp suddenly kicked back in and the wire stopped extending, he noticed another dial on the device and turned it, it controlled how fast the wire would retract and extend. Caleb slowly lowered himself down, and shortly, the rest of the Guardians follow closely behind.

"Let's hide in this alleyway, I gotta run an errand, you guys are gonna stay here, but first, Garett, scout the perimeter within a 2 block radius, make sure no Republic scouting parties are on their way."

"Got it boss."

"Catherine, go to the top of the building and get a bird's eye view, remember, you guys have communicators, use them."

"On it."

Catherine and Garett ran off, leaving just Caleb and Olivia.

"Olivia, we need to talk." Caleb said

"Okaay, what about?" Olivia responded

"This." Caleb pulled out a lightsaber, and gave it to Olivia, "You have shown great strength in the Force, I could sense it when you let it inside you back in the Temple, so keep this. You have shown significant improvement in mastering the force, so I'm trusting you with this, by the way, I got it from a youngling inside the temple if you were wondering. Oh, and don't show the others, I don't want to make them jealous"

"But why me? Why not give ones to the others? And give me a reason other than the force thing."

"You are the most mature besides me, and the oldest, so I think you can handle it. Use it only when you need to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, protect the others, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the most valuable thing in the Coruscant underworld, information, and I'm getting it in there."

Caleb pointed to a bar joint that looked sketchy, it even smelled sketchy.

"There? You sure?"

"Yeah, wait here, hoods on, don't let anyone see you or your face."

"Alright, stay safe."

"Ditto."


	7. To Find a Hunter

Chapter 7: To find a hunter…

Caleb walked along the dark, creepy street on the way to the bar in front of him two blocks away. He quietly thought to himself, thinking about how this meeting was going to go. He found a hoodie in an alleyway he passed by, he took it, put it on, and pulled the hood over his head. He entered the building and kept a low profile, seeing all types of lowlifes, bounty hunters, and outlaws, Music was playing throughout the room, people were at electronic terminals looking at bounties to carry out, and conversations filled the air. Caleb found an empty spot near the bar and stood there, there were no chairs at the bar.

"Excuse me bartender." Caleb disguised his voice by making it lower.

The four armed bartender approached Caleb, he had a rag and was cleaning out a cup that someone just finished.

"Alright, what do you wa- hey! Look kid, we don't serve minors here, I'm trying to run a clean establishment, so beat it before you get into some trouble." The bartender demanded.

"Maybe I'm looking for trouble."

"What does that mean?"

"Look, I don't want a drink, I want information."

"Ok kid I'll humor you, what _information_?"

"I want to know the whereabouts of someone."

"Who?"

"A bounty hunter named Cad Bane."

"that guy? Why him?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Maybe you _do_ know what you're doing, either way, why do you think he wants to see you?"

"Trust me, he wants to see me."

"Oh yeah? Well then if he wants to see you, tell me what he looks like."

"Average build, blue, big hat."

"That proves nothing."

"Then why did you ask the question?"

"Ok, you obviously know a little bit about what you're doing…"

"You have no idea…" Caleb thought to himself.

"So I'll bite, but information ain't cheap, nothing is down here."

"How about I not report the crap outta you and your _clean establishment_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I walked in here already seeing 5 health code vialations and, in the time being here, saw 3 more. So just tell me what I want to know before you lose this building."

"Okay, I get it." He sighed, knowing Caleb just played him for a fool, Caleb smirked and the alien said, "I personally don't know where you could find him, but I know someone who might, he knows where you can find people of that caliber, his name is Rako Hardeen."

"Rako Hardeen?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"No, continue."

"I know Hardeen frequents another bar near here, he goes there after every… Job… if you know what I me-"

"Yes, I do, I know the lingo around here."

"So if you find him, you can probably find Cad."

"Where?"

"Go right and around the corner, it's big and obvious, you can't miss it."

"Ok, thank you for the info."

"Get out of here kid, you got what you came for."

"So rude… careful, you never know who you're really talking to."

"Hey, that reminds me, who are you?"

"Someone…"

Caleb, being his mysterious self, left the establishment and turned left; he walked back to the alleyway, meeting the rest of his crew. They all decided to change their clothes as well, smart kids.

"Hey, what happened? You were in there for a while." Garett asked.

"I have a lead, follow me and I'll tell you on the way."

They all started following Caleb and listened closely.

"We're going to find someone named Rako Hardeen, he's friends with Cad Bane and will lead us to him. He frequents this joint near here after every job."

"Rako Hardeen? Why does that name sound familiar?" Garett questioned

"Those who have watched the TV series _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ know that in Season 4, Episodes fifteen through eighteen, Rako was in them. The four episode story arc starred Obi-Wan as he was "killed", but really, it was a republic plan to get Obi-Wan deep undercover to uncover a separatist plot to kidnap the chancellor, and guess who Obi-Wan was disguised as."

"Drako."

"Not Drako Olivia, Rako." Caleb corrected.

"And that's basically it, that's the whole story summed up. Oh, and if you were wondering, I got this info from a guy in the last building."

"I meant to ask, you talked to SIVRAJ back in the temple, when you trapped us in the bubble, thanks for that by the way," Garett pointed out, Caleb laughed, "But how were you talking to him?"

"Simple, by earpiece."

"I don't see anything."

"How about now?" Caleb reached up to his left ear and twisted a knob, revealing the device by having it appear out of thin air.

"Is that a cloaking device?"

"Yes it is. Here we are." They approached a small building, seeing how beat up it was. They all entered entered, and saw Rako sitting on a chair at the bar, well, Caleb did, the others didn't know what he looked like.

"This bar is different, over there," Caleb pointed to the other side of the room, a hallway, "in that hallway is a series of rooms where people can have private chats. Alright, here's the plan." Caleb said, leading the others into the far hallway.

Five minutes passed and a small robot walked up to Rako saying, "Rako Hardeen?"

"Who's asking?" Rako responded

"You're employer has your payment. Follow me please."

Rako followed him through the hallway; there were people that had graffiti painting the walls. The robot walked up to a door and it opened. He entered the small room with two chairs and a small circular table between them. There was a man sitting on one of the chairs, and he approached him, but all he saw was a silhouette, he was sitting in the dark.

"Hello Rako." The man said

"Where's my payment? I took him down like you asked." Rako responded

"Sorry, but that's not what I'm here to talk about." Caleb sat up from the chair and stepped forward, revealing himself in the light.

"You're not my employer."

"No duh."

"Who are you kid?"

"Introductions will come later, but first, I want something from you."

"What, you want information?"

"Yup."

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"I just want a favor, you know someone I want to get a hold of."

"Yeah? Who?" Rako said chuckling.

"Cad Bane, I hear you can find him."

"What if I can?"

"I want to find him."

"Why?"

"I want to hire him, I am in need of his… special talents."

"Why would I do that for you?"

"Because I can pay you, and you will do anything for a quick buck, it's who you are."

"How much money?"

"Enough."

"You're kidding right? I need an amount kid."

"How's 1'000?"

"Hmm, enough, so you want to know where to find him?"

"Not necessarily, I just want to meet him."

"Where?"

"Here." Caleb handed him a piece of paper, it had a time, place, and date. "Have him meet me there, at that exact time, not a minute too soon or late."

"Ok, so do you have the money with you?"

"Yes, right here." Caleb handed him his payment and Rako reached for it, but Caleb yanked it away, "Ah ah ahh, payment comes after the work." Caleb said.

"Smart kid, but how am I gonna get my money?"

"You'll get it, I have connections, trust me, you _will_ get your money."

"Hm… fine, it's has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Same here." Caleb mumbled to himself.

As Caleb finished his thought, a vent opened from above, the rest of the Guardians jumped down..

"Nice one." Catherine said, "Where did you get those credits?"

"I pickpocketed a mugger while walking here, he was mugging a guy in the alleyway, the guy got his money back, and I took money from the guy who didn't deserve it."

"Well, let's hope Rako keeps up with his part of the bargain, until then, we wait. Let's get out of this dump."


End file.
